What a king wants, a king shall get
by Rainbow2195
Summary: Soo many pretty girls at court, soo many of them for Henry to have his pick.
1. Chapter 1

"Charles!" Henry said with a hint of annoyance evident.

"Your Majesty." Charles replied while moving closer so that he could hear the king. He was throwing one of his parties and there was plenty of his favourite thing, women.

"I am much disappointed Charles!" Henry stated not turning to look at him as he spoke. "There are no ladies here which catch my eye!"

" Your Majesty may I offer you a suggestion?" Charles said knowing to well what he was going to ask of his majesty. Henry nodded his head as Charles proceeded. "There have been many rumours your majesty, of the most beautiful woman in all the land is to appear in court next week. The Duke of Sheffield, Sir Robert Lawfords' daughter Lady Isabelle. I am told she is the most exquisite creature."

"To the point Charles!" Henry interrupted.

"Maybe you could wait until tomorrow, I'm sure you'll find her pleasing to your eye!"

"Your Majesty, Sir Robert Lawford The Duke of Sheffield!" Announced a man who could not be seen from anywhere in the court room. The tall, athletic and fairly youngish man breezed into the crowed room and bowed elegantly in front of his royal highness.

"May I introduce my daughter Isabelle!" Sir Robert spoke then moved to the side. In she walked, her chocolate very long locks flew behind her, her piercing green eyes shone like emeralds. She was the vision of dreams, her face was perfectly in proportion and the lips were full and red.

Henry's eyes wandered down her body, pert breasts and a tiny waist made him hot at the collar.

"Your Majesty!" She spoke, her voice like lark song and as she lowered it gave Henry a better look of those breasts that he had longed for, as he hadn't seen them for nearly two weeks.

"Tell me, Do you play cards Lady Lawford?" He asked, pleading to God that the answer would be yes.

"I do your majesty, although I do beg of you to please call me Isabelle!" She smiled, her eyes gleaming with joy and pleasure.

"Very well Isabelle, would you care to have a game now?" Henry asked, catching a glimpse of Charles beaming from ear to ear.

"If your majesty so wishes." Isabelle replied. Henry showed her to another room where there was a huge burning fire and a soft glow filled the room.

Isabelle peered over the cards she was holding in her hand.

"What age are you Isabelle?" Henry quizzed.

"I am 16 your majesty!" She replied whilst picking up another card. The glow made her skin look like she had been in the Spanish main for two months. Of course Henry won the game.

"Are you a Catholic?" He asked, she nodded.

"Do you follow all of the Bible's teachings?" She nodded once more.

"Pardon me for being forward you majesty, but are you trying to inquire whether I am a virgin? If so then of course I am! I believe that you have to be in love to have those kind of relations." Isabelle said confidently. It was apparent that she was extremely well educated and intelligent through just one statement. Henry was not about to be played for a fool though.

"I must ask, do you love your King?" He stared and watched her face as she worked out her answer.

"Of course your majesty!" Isabelle said. He leaned forward and removed a wave of hair that had fell into her face. He leaned in even closer until her was just a few inches from her face. He tilted her head to the side and slowly wet his lips. Then, he kissed her. Just one single kiss, that seemed to last for a lifetime.

"Charles! She's perfect!" Henry said as his friend entered the room. Still grinning he poured himself and his majesty some wine.

"I told you to trust me!" He laughed.

"I do not have one single doubt now!" Henry replied as he stood. "Arrange for her to come hunting tomorrow, she must get to know the court better! Have the stable boy give her my mare, I have the feeling she'll enjoy it's ride." Spoke the king. Charles done what he was told and left immediately.

It was a cold winters morning, yet the sun was shining brightly in the sky. The song from birds twittering in the trees made there was to Henry's ears as he waited for her. It was obvious that he was becoming agitated, not to start the hunt but to see her again. He long to lay his eyes upon such a beautiful face, such a vision of perfection.

"Your Majesty!" She said appearing from the door. Henry spun on his heel and gracefully bowed back.

They mounted their horses and set off. Henry noticed that Isabelle rode like a man, she had both her legs wrapped around the horse instead of the way that woman were meant to ride. It wasn't long before the hunt dispersed, seeing as Henry like to be the winner at the end of the day the others would usually all retreat and sit by the stream. Although this day there was not going to be a reward well, at least the animal kind. Henry had mapped out the day's events in his head and vastly made his first move.

"Do you like your horse Lady Isabelle?" He asked. She knew, she knew what he was up to. Maids at her house told her not to fall for his charm. Had she? Had she fell for his majesty after one meeting? Was she enjoying herself? No. She was a virgin and would remain one until she found her one true love, she was not about to become one of the Kings whores.

"Very much so your Majesty!" She replied, for a moment she tried to keep her guard up but he tore it back down.

"Good, she's yours milady!" Henry spoke, placing a hand on her shoulder. He could still feel the soft fur of her coat through his thick leather gloves.

"Your majesty I couldn't possibly take h…" She was in the middle of her sentence when Henry stopped her.

"Isabelle! She is a gift and I will not tolerate you giving her back, I would perceive that as your token in saying you do not love me and you spoke the opposite last night. "

"Thank-you your majesty, what could I give you as a gift? To show my gratitude!" Asked Isabelle, hoping he would not say the obvious, although she was beginning to want him more, she had never felt like this. Such a feeling of lust for his majesty, was this feeling wrong? Was she sick?

Without answering he dismounted his stallion and walked over to her, holding out his hand to help her down. She fell into him and she dismounted and he guided her away, away into the forest.

"Your majesty where are we going?" Isabelle asked nervously, her father had always told her never to go into any woods on her own. They held dark, evil entities that prayed on young girls if they were to venture. She was safe with Henry though, or so she thought.

Her small frame brazed up against a tree, it's cold bark making it's self apparent through her thick dress. Henry's arms were either side of the tree and he was bearing down on her. They were almost the same height and as he gazed into her eyes he saw the hidden lust that was deep within her.

He pulled up her dress, exposing the nakedness of her leg. She remained still and they held each others gaze. Slowly he pulled her leg up onto his own hip and ran his fingers down her the tanned flawless skin.

"Your majesty." Isabelle said in a breathy and unsure voice. He inched his hand even further, then further, then further still. His hand was hovering over her most intimate part. Then as Isabelle drew a breath he slipped a finger. To say he was pleased was under exaggerated. He removed it then turned away from her.

"Is there anything else your majesty?" Isabelle asked fixing her dress.

"Milady your are indeed telling me the truth, you are a virgin and are as tight as the day god gave you life. I am very pleased that you did not lie to me and I cannot wait to take you as my mistress. Now milady Isabelle we must return."

"Lady Lawford the King wishes you take this as a gift." Charles Brandon spoke as Isabelle raised out of her chair to meet him. Another lady was present and she was showing the beautiful red satin dress to Isabelle.

"Tell his majesty that I thank him most graciously. Tell me, how are you milord?" she asked, genuinely taking an interest into his well being.

"Very well Lady Lawford." Brandon replied smiling.

"And your family, am I right in saying your wife is once again with child?"

"Yes milady, she is almost full way. My son is eight now."

"It's been to long since I saw him last, I bet he is just as handsome as his father!" She giggled.

"I wouldn't like to brag." He laughed back, knowing fair well that he was and would be as much of a hit with the ladies as himself. He walked over to the empty chair beside where Isabelle stood and withdrew it from under the table, signalling for her to sit she did so then he sat himself down on the chair beside her.

"Milady, the king wishes to visit your chambers tonight." Charles spoke softly, his eyes squinting.

"I see," Isabelle huffed. She was used to her father sending away here admirers but they were not the king. She couldn't say no to such a man for she was scare of the consequences. "what for?" she asked innocently, she was brought up with strict religion and she was still only a child, she did not know of the things his majesty got up to. Through gossip and rumours she knew about his mistresses and lovers but she did not think they were true.

"Elizabeth, why do you think that king wants to come here tonight?" She asked one of the maids. Since she'd been here his majesty had sent maids to look after her. Elizabeth Fanning was once his majesty's mistresses in waiting but was dropped after he started with Lady Margret of Buckingham.

"I dare not say milady." She replied in her lower and ruff sounding voice. Here voice was not what you would imagine for such a good looking lady. Isabelle shot her a look and she proceeded. "Maybe he want's to …"

"Lady Fanning!" Oliver Cromwell shouted from the door. Isabelle loathed Cromwell, she had the feeling that he poisoned the kings mind and was running havoc with the kingdom. He was smart yes, but when it came down to his looks, he looked no better that a horse.

"Milady Lawford, how are you enjoying your stay?" He asked trying to be polite.

"I am very much pleased and happy Mr Cromwell." Isabelle replied sincere but not wishing he stayed for much longer.

"I bid you goodnight then milady." He said then he returned out the door. What a weird encounter, she realised seconds later why Cromwell had asked her about her stay, his majesty walked through the same door.

"Leave us!" He spoke softly. The two maids that were sitting beside Isabelle curtsied then done as they were commanded.

"The dress looks perfect." He spoke while stalking forward towards Isabelle who was sitting beside the roaring fire. He kneeled down and touched the fabric that covered her shoulder.

"Come!" He commanded while he arouse from his position on the floor. Grabbing her hand he lead her towards her bed chamber.

Slowly he pulled the bow at the back of her dress and watched as it elegantly fell off.

"Your Majesty, I have…I have never done this before." Isabelle said her voice shaky and her hands trembling. He brushed a hand down her face.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'll take good take of you!" He stated before kissing her softly. The kiss grew, it grew deep and passionate. Too long has Henry wished for such a release, no girl has ever made him long soo much for a single night before. He pulled his shirt off and dropped it on the floor. He could tell she was frightened and scared.

"Relax sweetheart." He commanded, Isabelle tried yet she was scared to let her guard down.

Pulling her towards the bed her heart wouldn't stop pounding against her chest, although Henry's was the same. He had long for this ever since that day she was brought to court. He fully removed her under dress then lied her down on the bed. Her hair fanned out and covered the pillow. He had never seen someone soo perfect before, this was a woman of dreams. He straddled her all the while kissing her neck. Running his hands down her like he had done in the forest made his skin comeout in goosebumps. This was it, this was the moment when he would become the sculptor and mould her the way he wished, brake the barrier and let the blood pour. Nothing excited him more.

* * *

_Hope fully you liked it!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - **

"**Your majesty will you be visiting me tonight?" Isabelle quizzed as they danced. It had been a few weeks since they first shared that passionate night together, and within no time at all Henry was back at his old ways. **

"**No. I have discussions to hold with Cromwell." Henry never turned to look at her whilst he spoke instead he kept his gaze on the woman sitting beside the window. **

"**Excuse milady." He said walking away from her. Isabelle was left standing in the middle of a dozen dancers. Luckily Charles Brandon had noticed quickly and stood in for Henry. **

"**Is everything ok Lady Lawford?" Charles asked. She seemed distant and sad. She thought that she had become one of the girls her sister had warned her about, the rich men at court that could have any pick of girl, use them and then get rid of her. Her father thought that the King was smitten and would surely ask for her hand in marriage but obviously the King was not smitten and certainly not about to ask Isabelle to be his wife. **

"**What…oh yes!" She eventually answered whilst trying to keep her attention on what his majesty was up to. **

**Sauntering over to the very blonde and very beautiful girl at the window Henry forgot all about Isabelle. The girl had not noticed his majesty's presence yet he was not bothered. **

"**Ohh your highness, I ask for forgiveness for not noticing you." She spoke whilst coursing . Her voice was soft but not as soft as Isabelle's, this girls' was unlike any other.**

"**What is your name?" Henry asked as he handed her a drink. For a second their hands touched. His hands were warm and her were freezing cold. **

"**Margret Keelson your majesty!" She answered. Margret had never spoken to a man of Henrys' stature before, infact the noblest man she had shared a discussion with was her father. **

"**Have you been at court long?" **

"**I have not your majesty, just few weeks. I am to be your lady in waiting." She set an answer to his question. Her hair was much shorter than Isabelle's, it was tied up in a bun which Henry did not like as he liked his women to look like women. **

"**Well, I'm sure I can make use of you." He said. **

**Later on that night he was walking along the corridor to his bed chamber when he saw Charles Brandon and some woman kissing behind a curtain. Standing behind a pillar he continued to watch, then he saw her face. The face that had kept him up at night, the one that he had thought was the woman he wanted. **

**Isabelle buried her fingers into Charles' hair and he sucked on the sensitive spot beside her ear. His body was bearing down on her as he pushed her deeper into the wall. Yes he was married, but for once he could not care what his wife thought. He now understood why Henry was soo mad about her. Her body, smile, laugh, everything WAS perfect. **

**Henry couldn't believe it.**

"**ERHM!" He coughed. Isabelle looked soo shocked that if you flung her an apple it would fall to the floor. Charles was worried, worried what Henry would say but he didn't need to wait to long for a response to his thought. **

"**I can't say I'm surprised, I was told that you had thoughts of ravishing her Brandon. Lady Lawford the ladies at court gossip about this man's beauty and his infidelity, although no need to worry I'm sure he'll find you an amusing ride!" After he was finished he walked off. **

"**Lord forgive me for what I've done!" Isabelle spoke whilst rushing away from Charles. He sprinted to keep up with her.**

"**Isabelle slow down, I thought this is what you want." He said grabbing her arm and pulling her round. His face was close to hers and he was not about to let her escape. **

"**You just pull this bit here!" Henry said whilst pulling out one of the buttons from his pant. Margret done as she was told and undone his majesty's buttons. **

**An hour later Margret was lying sleeping on Henrys chest whilst he lay wide awake. Unable to sleep as the thought of Charles and Isabelle together, together in bed, him inside and her moaning his name. This woman whom he desired with all his heart had deceived him and broken his love. Her face flashed in front of his eyes. **

**Isabelle was walking in the gardens, the cold wind was whipping her face harshly. Henry was standing behind a tree watching her running along with her dog. A gift given by her father so eloquently named Henry after her first love. Her hair was loose and flying, the pearl white teeth gleaming as she smiled. She tripped over her dress and fell to the floor, Henry gasped and was about to run to help her but saw her laughing her dog leaping over her and liking her face. Henry had never seen such a beautiful site before, sure he had seen plenty of beautiful woman but not in such a goddess manner. Just as Henry was about to make his presence noticed Charles appeared as if from nowhere. **

"**Isabelle you will get your dress dirty." He said rather charmingly. He looked down on her, her bright eyes glaring back at him. She cocked her head and pursed her lips. **

"**Come here!" She said seductively, pulling him down onto the grass. She rolled him over and on top of him. Henry had enough, he stormed off angry that Charles was getting what he wanted. **

"**Milady, his majesty!" An announcer said as Henry stormed into Margret's chambers. **

"**I trust you are well." He asked Margret, who was sitting in a chair reading. She shut the book and flashed Henry a smile**

"**I am, very much so your highness." She replied. And at that moment he realised that she was not as beautiful by day as she was by night, thus making him not want to bed her. **

"**I'm sorry for bothering you Lady Keelson, I bid you good-day." He said turning on his heels and walking off. He wondered how he could be soo stupid and blind. There was a ball that night so he planned to esape and find another beauty to once again satisfy him. **

**Henry watched as the room seemed to spin. Dancers, music and girls. One caught his eye though. Henry knew exactly who she was, Marie Harlow of Enova. **

"**Tell lady Harlow to join me." He spoke to a man whom done what he was requested. **

"**Your Majesty." Marie said whilst curtsying. She had been at court for nearly 2 years yet she was always welcome seeing as she was a friend of Mary's, he had always thought that she was much more of a princess than his own daughter, she was more intellegent and thoughtful, not to mention beautiful. She was young though, some would say a little too young, only 14. **

"**Come, sit beside me." He spoke. She done what she was told and joined him. **

"**I hope I do not speak out of turn your majesty, but are you enjoying your self?" Marie asked him. He couldn't help but laugh. **

"**I am. Tell me milady are you?" **

"**Of course your majesty, your parties are indeed the best and I enjoy your company." She said with a wide grin. **

"**I wish to go for a walk, would you care to join me?" He asked, Marie nodded and took his hand. **

**As they were walking she told him of games she used to play, he was intrigued and asked her more but she refused to tell and started running along the corridors. Her dress fanned out behind her and he ran to keep up with her. **

"**Got you!" He said pinning her up against the wall. **

"**But your majesty you are not playing it right." She said. It was very well known that Marie was outspoken and headstrong. **

"**I wish to play a game of my own! It's called Fellatio." Henry spoke cunningly, knowing farewell that Marie would not know what it was. **

"**I am not aware of this game your majesty." She replied. He held his hand for her to take as he lead her away to his bed chambers. **

**Henry pulled the velvet draw on Marie's dress and her bodice came away slightly. **

"**Your majesty I am only 14 years of age, surely I can't play such games." **

"**Sweetheart you are in the presence of the King of England, you shall do whatever I wish, do you understand?" Henry sternly added. Marie nodded and waited to be told what the next play was. He bent lower and kissed her neck, he heard the small whimper and shudder of shoulders. Then his lips crashed down on hers, she was frozen at first not knowing what to do, then after a while she began to like it. She kissed back, didn't mind his tongue playing a game with her own. It was unlike anything that had happened to her before. He sat her down onto the edge of the bed and removed his shirt and jacket. He moved very close to her, he could her breathing was heavy and her breath upon his mid-drift. Then he unbuttoned his trouser slowly. Marie was glaring at him the whole time, not breaking eye contact. **

"**Now, if you would be so kind." He said, in her mind she knew what he wanted but was needing his reassurance. **

"**Open your mouth sweetheart." Henry said. He forced his way into her mouth, she was refusing at first but loosened up. Henry had never felt such a freedom before. Marie was the youngest that he had ever had and he liked the fact he could command her to do as he so wished. Nobody had ever done this to her before and he felt privileged. After a while all his emotions disappeared, he felt like he was as light as the air he breathed and she brought such a sweet release. He looked down at her to see her staring back. **

"**Sweetheart, swallow!" Henry commanded. She done what she was told and swallowed the sweet syrup like substance in her mouth. **

"**Father, I played a game with the king last night!" Marie said rushing to her father who had arrived to meet with the privy council. **

"**Cards? Chess?" He quizzed "Did you win?" **

"**No father it's called Fellatio, I'm not sure his majesty didn't explain what you needed to do to win!" Marie replied innocently. **

"**He made you, you and his majesty." Her father said angrily trying to get his head round the whole concept. **

"**Father, I love his majesty!" She said yet it didn't get through. He couldn't believe Henry had done this to his baby girl. "his majesty wants me to become a mistress." Marie said again. **

"**Marie tell milord Brandon that I will not attend council today." Her father said backing away from her and making a hasty retreat away to his horse. "Be safe!" He added when speeding off. **

"**Mr Brandon?" Marie shouted down the hallway. She was running to catch him before he went into the privy room. He turned and looked down at her. **

"**My father will not be attending court today, he isn't very well and is bedridden." Marie told him. She liked Brandon because he was rather nice looking and a good dancer. She was not convinced he like her though, he never wanted to speak to her or dance with her making her feel like she was unwelcome at court. **

"**Very well lady Harlow." He said before disappearing. **

**The room was buzzing with different men talking and waving pieces of important information around.**

"**Mr Cromwell, might I ask what his majesty's frame of mind is considering the young girl I saw going into his cambers last night?" Bronson, an oversea's advisor asked not noticing the kings presence. **

"**Dear Mr Bronson, I was merely enjoying the fruits of my labour." Henry replied making sure that everyone understood. **

"**Whom is the girl? Surly we must know her!" Charles said as he joined Henry beside the window. **

"**Marie Harlow!" He replied.**

"**My lord forgive me but she is still a child, I am not right in saying 14." Brandon said, suddenly a tad frightened by the alarm and anger in Henry's voice. **

"**Yes she is indeed only 14 but did you not marry Katherine at 16? I am King and shall do what ever I so wish." **

"**Of course your majesty!" Charles said then walked away. He feared incase he had fell out of favour with Henry and would be banished from court because of his relationship with Isabelle, yet he loved her and wished her to become his wife. The only problem was he was still married to Katherine. **

**Charles did not return home until late that night. His wife was already in bed and pretending to sleep. Katherine knew Charles had taken a mistress as his behaviour was like what I was when he was last with one. She knew it was Lady Isabelle from her friend who had seen them together. Apparently Charles had not told her that he is indeed married with children, she feared incase he never did. **

**She felt him slip into the bed beside her. Long gone were the days where he would ravish her or wrap her in his arms. **

**The next morning when Katherine awoke Charles was already gone. She heard the hushed voices outside and realised that indeed her husband was away to the kings side. She loved that her husband was the Henrys best friend and it did have it's perks such as the gifts and household, yet she hated that she hardly ever saw her husband and that the King was always supplying the rest of the court with woman and wine. Two things Charles could not turn down if offered.**

"**Milord Brandon, I'm afraid my milady is not yet dressed." Isabelle's house maid said as he breezed past her and ran up the stairs. **

"**She will see me." He said. As he opened the door he saw her with just her petticoat on with her lady beside her. **

"**Mary you may leave." She spoke softly. Eyeing Charles up a smirk appeared on her face. **

"**Milady." Mary, her lady-in-waiting, curtseyed then retreated out the door Charles had come through. **

**Without any hesitation he ran up grabbing her in his arms and planting a deep meaningful kiss on her lips. He missed her, he missed her when he left even if just for an hour. Why did he marry Katherine? He loved her at fist but that novelty wore off quickly and she was not giving him enough attention. Quickly he pulled her petty coat up and undone his buttons. **


End file.
